To enhance the overall security of a software system, obfuscation technologies may be used in order to eliminate code paths and recognizable function symbols within the library. In non-obfuscated libraries, debug symbols are used to help track down problems within software. When a library is obfuscated, symbols and backtraces are no longer available, enhancing the overall security of the library.